


Hounded

by Cxellover



Series: Cxellover's Prompt Fill [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sherlock, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds himself out on the moors when a fog rolls up and his body rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hounded

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kink prompt from Jemimamia who asked if I could do a size kink with John as the Alpha and Sherlock as the Omega.
> 
> So here it is and I hope you like it.

How Sherlock had found himself up in Dartmoor was beyond him. That he found himself out at night deep in the woods in a place called Dewer’s Hollow surpasseth his understanding. He knew that the case was interesting. He wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t. But his patience for this was becoming thin. There was a piece of the puzzle right at the edge of his vision and he could not bring it into focus. 

Conclusion, he needed John who had fallen behind in their pursuit of the creature that was said to haunt these woods. Talking to John always helped even more so than talking to his skull. John would ask silly questions that always seem to bring things into focus.

He turned to see a fog rolling in from the direction he had come.

‘Odd’ he thought, ‘There is no reason for the fog to be coming from that direction. In fact it makes no logical sense what so ever.’

That should have been his clue but he was distracted and needed to find John.

He tried to trace his steps back through the fog.

He felt off. His clothes felt heavy and strange to his skin. His senses were in overdrive. 

He had to find John.

He heard something to his right. He turned and a low growl emanated from the bushes. 

He retreated trying not to run but getting out as quickly as he could. 

The growl seemed to be following him. 

He spend up his pace only to run full tilt into Lestrade. 

“Ah Lestrade, decided to follow us on my brother’s orders?”

Lestrade looked different to Sherlock. A little hunched over and seemed to be not focusing on anything until he spoke and then he noticed that all the attention was on him.

The moon broke through the fog and Sherlock could see Lestrade clearly. 

Lestrade just stared at him. His pupils were dilated to their fullest. And sniffing, why was he tasting the air with his tongue? Why?

Only then did Sherlock feel the dampness in his trousers. He hadn’t had that feeling in years. He took his control pills just to avoid this sort of mess.

Lestrade stepped towards him hands out to grab him. 

Sherlock pretended to be frozen in place. As the hands came towards them, Sherlock dodged and started to run.

Lestrade howled his anger and disappointment and took pursuit. 

Somehow Sherlock managed to lose him in the woods but Sherlock also found himself lost as well. 

Sherlock brought the sleeve of his coat up to his face to wipe the sweat away when he smelled something. He sniffed the sleeve carefully. It was the most beautiful smell in the world. What was it? 

In his brain the word ‘alpha’ formed. Then the words ‘his alpha’ and a switch seemed to flip in his brain.

‘Must find Alpha! NO! Must make nest. Must prove worthy for Alpha. Must prove worthy of Alpha’s attentions. But ALPHA! NO! NO! BAD!’

Sherlock looked around to find a safe place to nest. The impulse was blocking out all other thoughts. 

He found a small cave and went in. He stripped his clothes and fashioned a nest to show that he would be a good mate. He kept sniffing that part of his coat that felt so good. 

He went out of the cave to find more materials for the nest and ran into Lestrade who pounced on him. Sherlock fought him off. He didn’t smell right. He didn’t smell like....John.

Lestrade got him in a strangle hold and dragged him back to the cave. 

“Gonna breed you Sherlock. Gonna make you mine. Only way…only way to control.”

Sherlock found himself slipped into unconsciousness as Lestrade used a choke hold on him. 

‘No!’ his mind screamed, ‘No no no NOT MY ALPHA! NEED MY ALPHA’

He came to naked in the nest he has made with his clothes. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. He was head down and ass up. He could feel the slick running down his thighs. He groaned afraid that he had been used by the wrong alpha. His skin was on fire. Right now even the wrong alpha would feel good. Anything would feel good. He needed….he needed…..

He took a deep breath and smelled the most wonderful smell. His alpha. Sherlock smiled as he felt his body relax.

But there were violent sounds going on behind him. Sherlock rolled onto to his side to see two Alphas fighting. 

Sherlock hummed happily and preened a bit. They were fighting over him. 

Both men were naked and wrestling with each other to get to him.

Their clothes had been added to his nest. There was a side that smelt good and a side that smelt OK but not as good as one side. He rubbed his face over the black coat that was under his head. 

The shorter man was compact and strong. The taller man had been lean but time and lager had given him a bit of a soft gut. 

The two Alphas snarled at each other.

“Piss off Greg. He’s mine.”

“But he smells so good. Let me take a taste. Just a taste.”

“No. Fuck off. I have to live with him and I am not living with him smelling like you. He’s MINE.” the Alpha roared and launched himself at the other man. 

The fight was over in short order as the smaller man pummeled the taller one into submission. 

“Yours Alpha,” said the man on the floor feeling the teeth at his neck ready to tear his throat out. 

“MINE!” growled his Alpha, “now un-cuff him but no touching. I might let you get a sniff after I am done with him.”

The taller Alpha grabbed a set of keys from the floor and unlocked the cuffs around Sherlock’s wrists. Then backed off of quickly and watched. 

Sherlock sat up and looked at his Alpha. His John. He was so proud that his Alpha had taken care of the bad man. Only him.

John stared at Sherlock with lust in his eyes. He walked over, grabbed Sherlock, and growled “Mine”.

Sherlock went limp and nodded. He tried to turn to present himself to his Alpha but found that is not what Alpha wanted.

John sniffed and licked anywhere that he had been touched by the other Alpha. John covered Sherlock in his scent and Sherlock found himself rutting against John wanting more touch, more contact, more….

Sherlock reached out and grabbed John’s cock with his hand. Something was wrong but right but wrong.

Sherlock looked at the equipment between John’s legs and gasped. He could barely get his hand around the girth and the length was... How was that even supposes to fit in him?

He found himself flipped over onto his hands and knees.

“None of that Sherlock. No thinking. No mind palace. I want you in the here and now because you are mine.”

Sherlock whimpered as John gripped the back of his neck pushing his face into John’s clothing. He smelled the scent and felt his body respond. He seemed to be open to the idea of John’s cock in his body but he shuttered at the thought.

Sherlock found himself pulled around so he was facing Lestrade who had taken to giving himself a hand job as he watched John and Sherlock.

Sherlock felt the head start to push its way in. It was so big. How? How could Sherlock do this? How could John? How could Sherlock be worthy of such an Alpha?

He felt teeth on his shoulder worrying the scent gland getting him ready to bond.

“None of that Sherlock. None of that. Here and now. It is me and you and your glorious ass which I am going to fuck now. And then we are going to bond. You all right with that? Last chance,” John growled in Sherlock’s ear, “ ‘cause once I really start, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Only you Alpha! Only you John! It has always been you and will always be you. Be my Alpha. Make us one.”

“My Omega. Only you Sherlock. I will bond with you. You are my one and only and I will cherish and take care of you for the rest of our days.”

John pushed in and continued to push in. 

Sherlock felt as if he was being split in two until he felt John bottom out and the beginnings of his knot. 

John pulled out and pushed in again. This time a little faster. Sherlock found himself pushing back trying to get John to knot him.

John chuckled and picked up the pace. Sherlock was feeling both pain and pleasure and he wanted more. He howled his request and John answered in kind. 

Then Sherlock felt the most painful and pleasurable feeling he has ever had as John’s knot slipped into him locking the two of them together. And to add to the feeling was John’s teeth biting into the gland on his neck bonding the two of them for all time. He howled his release and John howled his.

Sherlock was barely aware that Lestrade came at the same time as he was too busy passing out.

Sherlock came to with John licking his neck. He felt warm and then he realized that Lestrade was in the nest too keeping him from getting cold. He felt loved and appreciated. He then realized that he had his hand on Lestrade’s cock and he was pulling on it. Lestrade was making a happy rumble in his chest.

“Are you back with us Sherlock?”came John’s voice from behind him.

He tried to move but realized that he and John were still attached.

“Shhhh shhh. Don’t move and don’t stop what you are doing to Greg. Finish that up and we’ll talk.”

Sherlock used his hands to bring Lestrade to a climax as John licked the mark on his neck. Both men held him close.

He felt…safe… He found himself purring in contentment.

Then he felt John pull out as the knot had reduced enough to allow it. 

Sherlock whimpered at the feeling of emptiness.

“Now, now. I am sure we will be in round two very soon Sherlock.”

“What happened?” asked Lestrade.

“It was the fog,” said Sherlock, “it caused me to go into heat and you both into rut. Probably something cooked up at Baskerville for military use.”

John whistled, “That’s one powerful biological weapon. Let that go over the battlefield and you end up with a total different kind of war.”

“John,” Sherlock asked, “Did you want to bond with me?”

John rolled him over so they were face to face, “Yes and you?”

Sherlock licked John’s neck, “Only you.”

“Oi, you two go get a room.”

“Not going to happen,” said John “besides you’re part of this now.”

Sherlock turned and looked at Lestrade and saw a number of bite marks on his body including one at the neck.

“Mycroft is not going to be happy,” said Sherlock.

“Especially since he is part of this too,” said John.

Sherlock looked at Lestrade with new eyes,” You didn’t.”

“His last heat.”

“That’s why Greg was so interested in you until I dissuaded him.”

“Dissuade? Tried to put me through the wall is more the case.”

Sherlock said quietly, “Familial scent.”

Greg nodded and said, “Sorry mate.”

John growled, “My mate.”

Sherlock could feel his body reacting. The heat was back and he could feel the beginnings of John’s member stretching to its magnificent size against his backside.

He pushed up against John and soon all three were at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Now do you want to read about how Lestrade and Mycroft got together? Or an orgy with the four of them? Or?
> 
> I do take requests.
> 
> Feedback is love as are Kudos. They do make me want to write more.


End file.
